1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing device which provides a controlled release of a perfumed volatilizable substance, such as perfumed oil, insecticide, insect repellents, fumigant, sanitizer or the like, in a binder with assistance from a lighted heat source, such as a lighted candle.
2. Background of Invention
At the present time, candles generally serve as an auxiliary light source during power failures or as some type of novelty device. In either of these cases, only the light from the candle is utilized, not the heat generated by the candle. Thus, there is an unfulfilled market for dispensers which utilize the heat from a candle to serve as further functions other than that of providing light.
The use of devices for dispensing volatile substances is known. The prior art discloses, for example, a combination night light and liquid fragrance vaporizer wherein an electric lamp provides a heat source for vaporizing the active component. Further, it is also known that a plug-in device causing a heating element to assist the dissipation of a volatile substance. However, these devices have limitations such as being complicated and dependent on an electrical outlet for the sources of activation and hence are restricted to a limited area of use. The present invention relates to a volatile substance dispenser wherein a burnable substance such as a candle provides a heat source for vaporizing the volatilizable substance.
Scented candles are popular and their use is increasing. However, their construction imposes considerable limitations and disadvantages on the perfume component. For example, the perfume has to be constructed in such a way that is soluble in the candle material. It is well known that fragrance materials have a limited solubility in wax and hence often the fragrance level in a candle is restricted to a 5-10% range. Furthermore, the wax and perfume must be mixed at elevated temperatures and kept at those temperatures for a considerable length of time during the manufacturing causing thermal degradation and loss of perfume. Even more critical is the unwanted loss of perfume during the burning of the candle whereby a large portion of perfumes is pyrolyzed. The present invention overcomes all these disadvantages by separating the perfume component from the candle yet still exploiting the positive heat energy of the candle to vaporize the perfume.
An object of the invention is to provide a portable volatile substance dispenser that can be utilized at any desired location within a building or elsewhere.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive and refillable volatile substance dispenser.
A further object of the invention is to provide a volatile substance dispenser utilizing a burnable substance such as a candle as a heat source to vaporize a volatilizable substance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a burning candle heated volatile substance dispenser wherein the user can control the burn time and the amount of the volatile substance as required.
Other objects, aspects as well as the several advantages will be apparent to those skilled in art upon reading the specification and the appended claims.